A Truth in Time
by KiwiPanda7
Summary: Gilbert comes back to one thing he left behind, but everything changes with time.


Author notes: This is a quick drabble I wrote back when I first started liking PruHun. Ironically, this is AusHun. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways, I don't really like it at all. The storyline is typical and cliché. There's no depth of any kind. The ending is rushed. My characterization is absolutely atrocious. However, it was completely written and I've decided I needed to publish at least one thing I wrote.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Gilbert sauntered up the walkway of a quaint Victorian style house, its lawn immaculately well kept and its flowers in full bloom. Ignoring the thorns, he tore off a few red roses and rang the doorbell.

"Just one second!" sounded a familiar muffled voice.

Gilbert grinned. Today would be the day — the day he would confess to his love of many years. After high school, he decided to let go of everything he had in America to travel; to let go and live free. However, it was time to come back to one thing that he couldn't really let go of.

There was some shuffling from inside and the door opened. A young lady with long, thick brown hair and bright green eyes peered through the open slit of the door. "Elizaveta," Gilbert breathed out. Her eyes widened and then she quickly pulled the door completely open.

"Gilbert?" Elizaveta whispered in quietly in surprise. "Oh my goodness! Gilbert!" She leapt out of the doorway and gave him a huge hug. "It's really you!"

"Yes, yes! It's really me!" Gilbert groaned under the force of the hug. She was always the strong one.

She let go. Gilbert chuckled and bowed, simultaneously holding out the roses. "Flowers for you." He looked up and beamed at her, his brilliant red eyes sparkling.

Elizaveta's brows furrowed. She grabbed the flowers and angrily whacked Gilbert in the head repeatedly with them. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Gilbert knew her well enough that Elizaveta wasn't angry actually angry when she yelled. Gilbert laughed his distinct cackle and gave a feral looking grin. "Is that how you ask your most awesomest friend to come in?"

Her face relaxed into a smile and she breathed out "Use proper grammar! It's been so long. Come in, come in!"

Gilbert stepped into the house and scanned around. An ornate flowery couch and a mahogany coffee table were placed in front of a black grand piano. The open layout of the home gave an unobstructed view to the kitchen. Wait, when did she start playing piano?

"Oh my goodness it's been what? Three years?" Elizaveta said as she shuffled through the cabinets to get a vase for the flowers and some glasses for drinks. "Do you want water, soda, coffee?"  
Gilbert opened his mouth to say "Beer," but thought against it. He would need to be completely sober for what he needed to say. "Coffee is fine."

"Where have you been? I knew you went to Europe to travel around, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't write a letter or something."

"Haha. Well you know… Err…"

She came around from the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee on a tray and sat down on the loveseat by the couch.

Gilbert picked up the cup and took a sip as an escape from having to answer her question. Nervous, he fiddled with his fingers around the coffee cup, his palms sweating and his heart pounding lightly. _Come on Gilbert. This isn't you. Just say it. Three words are what you're afraid of? _

Gilbert took a deep breath, "Hey Liz—"

"Gilbert—" Elizaveta said at the same time.

"You go first."

Elizaveta chuckled. "I meant to tell you this immediately, but I couldn't find you. And I still would like to know why." She practically growled that last statement. "But anyways, I'm engaged!"

Gilbert choked on his coffee.

He spluttered, "Congratulations."

Elizaveta was gleaming. She went on to describe the prissy little Austrian that she had met in college and how they met, fell in love, got engaged, and other sappy sickening things. Gilbert remained silent , his eyes fixated at the happiness in her eyes.

He should have known. The house was too nice, too clean, to be Elizaveta's. Hell, the piano should have given it away.

But then again, he wouldn't have known. Too much time had passed. Elizaveta didn't know Gilbert as well as she used to, and Gilbert didn't know Elizaveta as well as he used to.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Roderich will be coming home soon. We can go to this cafe I found nearby."

Prussia spewed out quickly, "Hey, sorry but I only meant to drop by and say hi. Actually I have to go now. It's getting late and I have some .. some stuff to do." He gave an awkward chuckle.

"Oh," Elizaveta said slightly disappointed, "Tell him Roderich and I say hi. You two are welcome to visit anytime. We still have a lot to catch up on and you still need to tell me the adventures you must have had! " She gave a wide smile.

"Hahaha. Yeah. Definitely! I'll call you up!"

She wasn't the one. A great friend, but something was missing.

So with a large wave goodbye, Gilbert walked back down that walkway of that quaint Victorian house and passed its immaculately well kept lawn and its flowers in full bloom. Time had moved on without him, so Gilbert had to catch up. Another set of roses torn from the stem in his hand, Gilbert went to see what the world had to offer.


End file.
